


Unspoken

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>An old life ends and new one begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was originally posted to my website on July 10th, 2005

  


After the ceremony, Jack went topside. He leaned against his truck, letting out a sigh of relief when Daniel finally came into view, carrying an overnight bag on his shoulder. That meant they were on the same wavelength. 

He opened the passenger door for Daniel. "So, how long do you think retirement is going to last this time?" he joked as Daniel clambered into the truck. 

Daniel gave him a sharp look. "It'd better last for the rest of your natural days, Jack," he replied. 

Jack started the engine. He knew Daniel was looking at him, watching him, but he didn't known what else to say. In his dreams, he'd always had plenty to say about what this day would mean for them. But now that it was actually here, he found himself struck dumb. This was too important to mess up with inappropriate sarcasm. 

They travelled all night, sharing the driving. Although they spoke little on the journey, they both knew where they were going. It'd been an unspoken vow between them for years. 

After twelve hours, stopping only to eat and refuel, they finally arrived in Minnesota. Pulling up next to his cabin, Jack shut off the engine. Beside him, Daniel jerked awake, blinking and looking around in confusion. "We're here already?" he asked, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. 

Jack leaned back and stretched until his back cracked. "Home sweet home," he said with a grin. He threw open the truck door and stepped out, his lungs expanding to take in the clean, crisp, woodsy air. "Ahhhh, God, it's good to be here." The cabin represented freedom to Jack; freedom and peace. 

While Daniel showered, Jack changed out of his travelling clothes and put on clean underwear, cut-off jeans, and a sleeveless undershirt. He decided to forgo the t-shirt, as the day promised to be a scorcher. 

He made a pot of coffee, and when it was done, he poured two cups and wandered out onto the deck, which had been built on pilings in the water, outside the cabin. Leaning on the railing, he gazed out across the lake, just as the first ray of sunlight broke the horizon. 

A new day... a new start... a new way of life. 

He'd joked about retirement, but in truth, he was scared. If things went according to plan, he'd be living out the rest of his days with Daniel, and that scared the crap out of him. He'd never thought of himself as anything other than straight, until Daniel had turned his world turned upside down. 

As if conjured from Jack's fantasy, Daniel appeared at his side, wearing nothing but thin white cargo pants riding low on his hips. His hair was still wet from the shower, curling at his nape, and a few drops of water trickled down his chest. Jack licked his lips and tore his gaze away. 

For years, they'd tiptoed around this thing between them, never talking about it, never allowing it to fully surface. He knew that Daniel was attracted to him, but that was a whole different ball game from wanting to actually do something about it. The fact that Daniel had come with him, no questions asked, could mean anything. He hoped Daniel felt the same way he did, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Mmm, do I smell coffee?" Daniel asked, reaching for the mug Jack held out to him. He raised the mug to his lips and inhaled blissfully before taking a long drink while Jack hungrily watched his throat contract. God, he had to get a grip on himself before he pounced on Daniel and scared the shit out of him! 

"Sun's coming up," he rasped, turning back to look out over the lake. He was aware that Daniel had stepped closer, but was afraid to look at him again, for fear of giving away the depth of his desire too soon. He could feel the heat of Daniel's body behind him, and he closed his eyes briefly. 

"My God, Jack, it's beautiful!" 

The sky had lightened where the sun broke the horizon, sending tendrils of molten gold flying out across the shimmering lake. The stars were disappearing one by one, as light vanquished the darkness. Jack shivered, not with cold, but because it was an intensely moving moment. 

Daniel's arms wrapped tentatively around Jack's waist. As Jack felt the heat of his friend's body pressing close against him, and the soft whisper of Daniel's breath against the back of his neck, he sighed with relief. Now he had his answers. 

Now he was home. 

They stood like that, silently watching the sunrise, for a long time. Jack leaned his head on Daniel's shoulder. "You're sure about this, Danny?" He didn't want to do it, but he had to ask. He had to be sure that this was really what Daniel wanted. 

"Very sure," Daniel whispered against his cheek, tightening his grip for a moment. Jack stood still, letting his world fill with sensations. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, hear the dawn chorus fill the air, see the light glinting off the water, and smell the fresh, clean forest air all around him. 

Then Daniel's fingers were tugging at his zipper, pulling his jeans open and moving... oh, dear God, yes! Daniel echoed Jack's gasp, as he buried his face in Jack's neck and licked the sensitive skin in time to the gentle movements of his hands over the pristine white cotton of Jack's briefs. 

Jack should have known that Daniel wouldn't be afraid... that he'd just go for it. He was the bravest son-of-a-bitch Jack had ever met. He turned in Daniel's arms, slipping his hands beneath the loose waistband of the cargo pants to cup Daniel's ass. Their lips met for the first time, sometimes tender, sometimes hungry, but never quite enough. 

Jack pulled back, panting. "You know how much I love you, right?" he gasped. God, he was glad to get that out. He'd wanted to say it to Daniel forever. It felt so good to say the words out loud. 

Daniel's eyes were huge in the bright, golden, light. "Yeah," he whispered against Jack's neck, pulling the edges of the jeans even further apart. "And I love you, too." He pulled back just a bit to grin into Jack's face. "But, you know, I'd love you more if you were naked right now." 

Jack smiled back at him as Daniel dipped his head to drop kisses along Jack's jaw line. He loved the rasp of Daniel's beard against his skin, and the feel of those talented fingers working his jeans down over his hips. 

Daniel seemed to know what he was doing. Jack allowed him to peel the tight jeans down his thighs, and then obligingly raised his arms over his head so Daniel could remove his undershirt. 

Daniel made a sound deep in his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he pressed Jack back hard against the railing. His hands were suddenly everywhere, in Jack's hair, on his ass, running up and down his back, inside his briefs and wrapping themselves around his... Jesus H fucking Christ! 

"Ooooooh, Daniel!" 

There was a loud cracking noise as the deck railing collapsed. Neither of them paid a blind bit of notice, and then they were moving, falling actually, slipping sideways, and landing with a very loud splash in the lake. Surprisingly, neither the impact itself nor the chill of the water slowed their progress, and within moments of going in, they were both quite naked. 

"You wanna do this in the lake?" Jack gasped, bracing his feet on the muddy lakebed and clinging desperately to Daniel's shoulders while Daniel tongued his nipples mercilessly. 

"In the lake, beside the lake, under the fucking lake, I don't give a damn, so long as I get off with you sometime this millennium!" 

"God, you're such a guy Daniel," Jack teased in a rough voice. He wrapped his fingers firmly around Daniel's cock and set up a blinding rhythm. 

Daniel's increasingly fervent cries told Jack that he couldn't last. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh... God... Yes! Jack yesssssss!" 

Daniel bucked wildly against Jack, head thrown back, tendons in his neck standing right out as he came explosively into Jack's hand under the water. 

"Shhhh," Jack whispered, holding him upright when Daniel's knees gave out, and he slumped against Jack. "You'll scare the fish." 

Daniel draped his arms around Jack's neck and gave him a goofy grin. "There are no fish in this lake..." he teased, sliding one hand down Jack's chest. "Unless you mean this little minnow here?" He cupped Jack's still hard cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip until Jack was too turned on to feel insulted. 

"I think I'm going to like it here," he said, kissing Jack's nose tenderly. 

Jack groaned. "And I'm gonna enjoy having you here."


End file.
